The Story of How my Life Went Downhill
by PonysRus
Summary: The story of how my friend Allisa and I got in a huge fight. I may or may not update if the ending was happy or not.


It was early fall, and the air was hot and sticky. A tween named Emma was enjoying the day kicking back at her best friend Rylee's house."Monster High dolls?" Rylee asked, fishing through Emma's bags. She shrugged.

"I thought you liked Monster High still, so I brang em." She swiped her favorite-"Abby Abominable" from her freind's palm.

"I like the characters and the show, just the dolls, not so much." Rylee shrugged, flopping onto her bed and kicking the bag away from her. Emma sighed, propperly putting the dolls back in the bag, and making sure the arms were still attached.

"Hey!" She cried, jumping up.

"Hey...What?" Rylee inquired, getting herself comfortable. Emma jumped onto the bed and grabbed Rylee's laptop.

"How about we surf the net? Oh...We can go on Omegle...Facebook...Youtube..." She tacked of websites the two equally enjoyed. Rylee nodded.

"Great idea! Say...You havn't been active on Facebook lately. How about you update some stuff?" She said.

"Oh...Can't...My mom took away my facebook, and just to be safe, she changed my password!" Emma groaned."But I have a few fake accounts that could work. I wonder who's online!"

Rylee watched her friend play and update a few facebook games. Then they watched videos on Youtube, and searched up funny pictures. Finally, the two got bored and watched their favorite show, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.

"Wow, I love this episode." They said in unision, their eyes glued to the screen. Suddenly, a boop sounded. Emma had left her Facebook open.

"Crap." Emma blurted, clicking her Facebook. It was another one of her BFF's. Allisa.

Rylee didn't really like Allisa. In fact, Emma wondered if she liked Allisa at all.

_THIS IS A FUCKING RAPIST_

She pressed enter.

_GO AWAY!_

She slammed the key again, feeling bad about what she said. However, she intended it as a playful joke, nothing more. It might also leave her dumbfounded or laughing, and shut her up like Rylee wanted.

_Naw_

Allisa typed nicely.

Emma groaned. Now Rylee was pissed.

"OH MY GOD, TELL HER TO PISS OFF!" She screamed.

_Yoooouuuurrrr fucckkiiiinnnnggggg immmaaaatttuuuuurrreeeee_

I say that alot at school, so she must know Im kidding. Emma thought happily.

_Says u._

Allisa replyed plainly.

I am on my fake account, Emma thought, and the fake account was supposed to be nineteen. Even though Allisa was there when she made the account, that must make her know it's a joke. Emma pressed enter.

_SHUTUP IM 19_

_No ur not_

By now, Emma was pissed off too. Allisa must be mad at her by now, and Rylee was really annoyed. She typed an answer.

_YES I AM IM FELICITY KARAPOO_

_No, you are Emma, I was there when you made this account._

_NO YOU WERE NOT_

_Yes I was_

_STFU_

The argueing continued until the reason the fight began happened.

_Emma_

_Emma_

_Emma_

_Emma_

_Emma_

_Emma_

"She wants spamming? I say give it to her!" Rylee cheered. Emma rolled her eyes and replyed to Allisa.

_Allisa_

_Allisa_

_Allisa_

_Alllisa_

_Allisa_

Eventually the two began to spam each other gibberish because that was faster.

_a sklfna_

_nsklagnklsages;lh_

_wkrg_

_jmsglke_

_smngkd_

_fb_

_oddfhdfh_

Allisa was upset. Last time someone spammed her it broke her phone, and she had to get it fixed. It was expensive to fix an Iphone 4S.

_Stop, ur gonna break my phone._

But Emma was really pissed off and focoused on typing, that she didn't even see it.

_godskgfdrlhg_

_sjgkdf_

_akfdkl_

_ajfkdlk_

_I SAID STOP!_

_djfogkdl_

_dkgldg_

_sgd;gldlg;;dg_

_dkgd;gg_

_STOP_

Emma seen the messages this time, but didn't care. She just kept on typing.

Eventually, she stopped.

Allisa threatened to make her pay to fix her phone.

"I can't fix her phone. My family is low on money as it is. Does she want me to live on the streets? What's more important to her? Phone, or BFF?" Emma asked Rylee.

"Phone, most likely." Rylee replyed. Emma groaned.

_Okay, okay I stopped. But what is more important to you? Phone, or friend? If you make me pay, my mom and I will be living on the streets. Were low on money as it is._

_Then you shouldn't have spammed me._

Emma felt tears welling up. All thanks to her, her mom and Brian and the cat would be on the curb. Bumming for money.

That was around when Rylee fell asleep. She started to cry.

_Allisa, you one of my bestest friends, honestly. Do you want me to die, or your phone? You can choose your phone, it's just an opinion. But phones can be fixed or replaced. People can't. Remember that._

_But I'm really sorry, honestly, that was mostly Rylee because she was telling me everything to say and do. This is Emma. I'm so sorry. She was really pissed off that you were messaging me while we were watching My Little Pony. So under peer-preasure, I listened to her and bitched at you. Honestly, I was kidding around, but I guess you took it a little too seriously and started spamming me. (No offence.) I sincerely apoligize if your phone broke, I shouldn't have done what Rylee told me too. Please don't tell my mom. Were really low on money as it is, and if I pay to fix your phone then let's just say I will most likely be found dead on the streets, starved in a card board box. Your one of my best friends and you know it. I would never EVER treat you the way I treeated you earlier this evening. I am so sorry._

_If your phone is broken then you get...All of my stuff...Anything you want..._

_I am so sorry, I'm crying. I wish tonight never happened. What would you rather pick to survive? Your phone living, or me living? If you pick your phone then that's okay, but it's a little rude since your phone isn't alive no matter how expensive it is._

_I love you as my best friend, and even if you tell on me and make me pay and ruin my life..._

_Nothing will EVER change that._

And with that, Emma shut off the computer and went to sleep.


End file.
